


如何治疗光明神偷

by KitschStatue



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Guro, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 虫奸疗法
Relationships: monsters/reynauld
Kudos: 16





	如何治疗光明神偷

雷纳德被送进疗养院的时候还不明白是怎么回事。他是第一个来到这里的英雄，在为这块邪恶土地的主人效力之前曾是十字军。他刚结束了一次战役，筋疲力尽，像往常一样为雇主带回胜利与财富。

不过那真的是雇主吗？雷纳德有时候会这样想。他身边的同伴来了又走，很快他就只能记得那些人的职业了：第四周死去的是盗墓贼，第七周死去了老兵，第九周是新的盗墓贼和第三个来到这里的修女。据逃回来的小丑说，他们鬼迷心窍，在一个地方献祭了火把，然后看到了此生最恐怖的东西——两周后小丑也消失了——他陷入了谵妄，而雇主直接将他解雇。他们很快有了新的小丑，他填补了空位，打着节拍，弹奏同样的音乐，连战斗时的模样都相仿。

雷纳德不知道被解雇的人都去了哪里。没有人愿意去想象在这片土地上被单独赶出去会怎样。所以他的雇主并不担心他们逃跑。“我们已经无处可去了——我们能去任何地方！”麻风剑士曾因恐惧而胡言乱语，任何人的意志都难免有颤抖的时刻：“我是国王！”

“得了吧，哪有你这样的国王？”

现在这句话轮到雷纳德听了。他被锁进了疗养院，铁门轰然紧闭，室内昏暗，光线从铁窗的窄小缝隙里透进来，像三道苍白的彗星。“你这次偷了我不少东西。”他听到自己的雇主说：“哪有爱偷东西的十字军呀？你就是因为这个才被赶走的，是不是？”

雷纳德想反驳他，但有烟雾透过头盔的通风口被呼吸进体内，他头晕目眩，耳朵嗡鸣，被踢倒在地。有人吊起他的手腕，又剥去他下半身的护甲，给他戴上脚铐。雷纳德使不上一点力气，感觉热气正在阻挡视线的金属头盔中积聚。他的胳膊被扯得生疼，沉重的脚铐中间连着一根金属棍，强迫他保持两脚分开的姿势向后翘起屁股。

“喂，根本不用这种器械吧！”

雇主没有说话。现在在抚摸他屁股的到底是不是雇主他都很难确定了。雷纳德感觉头皮发麻。那应该是手指的东西柔软又冰凉，搭在他的臀缝上，蹭着紧闭的肛口想要往人温暖的身体里钻——那不可能是人的手指。他惊慌起来，尽自己的最大力量挣扎，却只是把锁链摇得哗哗响。

可能是战斗的后遗症，他想要喊叫却因长久的过负荷而失声，只听到自己的血液摧荡着耳鼓。想要钻进他屁股的到底是什么？恶心的水蛭？半人高的蛆虫？还是更可怕的东西？

他努力缩紧屁股，但那触感冰凉的活物反而更受鼓励，颤动得更加剧烈。雷纳德感觉自己快疯掉了，又有点委屈。好不容易战胜可怕的怪物，没能有一杯酒的报偿，反而要被恶心的虫子爬到身上。

“这样抗拒可不行。”

他的雇主语气很温和，像是责备不听话的小狗，手却毫不留情地放在雷纳德的屁股上用力，用行动告诉雷纳德自己的决议毫无商量可言。他曾经怎样赶走了无力再战的同伴，现在就怎样非要让雷纳德被虫子强奸不可。嘘，不要哭，这是为你好，他缓慢而不容拒绝地向两边掰开了雷纳德的臀瓣。雷纳德的臀部肌肉在他手掌下绷紧、流汗，令人毛骨悚然的凉风吹到了臀缝内侧敏感的皮肤，一条两指粗的白胖幼虫终于扭动着钻进了十字军紧缩的屁眼。

雷纳德像被烫伤，倒吸着凉气，他听不到血液的嗡鸣了，他的鼓膜像是终于破碎了，他现在只能听到虫子窸窸窣窣的声响，感觉到它梭形的头部是怎样撑开自己肛口环状的肌肉，最后整个钻进他的体内撒欢，然而这还不算完，第二条第三条——他很快放弃了数数，因为自己的括约肌在接下来的数十分钟内始终大开着。很快，他的肚子鼓了起来，密密麻麻的虫子在肠子里钻来钻去，他头盔下的眼睛涣散，口水直流到下巴。

“还以为你在祷告。”他的雇主摸到从盔甲接缝渗出来的唾液，“原来是都快傻了。”

雷纳德安安静静地哭了，他终于明白了原来这世上有这样可怕的事，原来人还活着就可以感受到虫子是怎样逐渐充满体内的空腔。他听到自己向雇主保证自己再也不会偷窃，所以、所以，他的眼泪不停地流，嗓音沙哑，害怕自己会死掉又害怕自己会这样永远不死，甚至觉得随时会有虫子从喉咙里涌出来：求求你，让它停止，求求你！

“这是治疗，可不是惩罚呀。惩罚得到的教训记不牢。”雇主用被雷纳德偷走的饰物将这十字军已经不再那么紧的屁股塞牢，“这样吧，你高潮一次，一切就结束啦。”

雷纳德绝望地意识到他没有开玩笑。他非得紧缩屁股，让层叠拥挤的虫子在他肠子里钻来钻去，直到那些软黏的东西压紧他的前列腺，让他咬着一屁股的虫子高潮不可。

他做到了，而且做得很完美，即使过程中一直在流泪，眼角和手腕腿根一样刺痛，挣断了吊着手臂的绳子，像只仰面朝天的喝醉的蝠鲼，高潮的时候屁眼紧缩，咬紧自己偷来的饰物，与一肚子的虫子共赴他史上最恢弘的性高潮。

雷纳德大腿根又酸又痛，但他暂时还不能被拆下连着金属杠的脚镣，直到他肯乖乖地岔开大腿，蹲在那里将虫子全部排泄出来。

雇主用水冲他和地板，像冲一只在自己粪便中蹬腿的流浪狗。你再忍忍，下周再放松。他说：我们还有新的仗要打。

雷纳德眼前发黑：你是个魔鬼。

我当然是。雷纳德听到雇主的声音：所以你们才能在这鬼地方活到现在。

end


End file.
